


A Suicide Mission, or is it?

by fayhollyoake25



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayhollyoake25/pseuds/fayhollyoake25
Summary: Peter parker AKA Spiderman sets out to rescue his father figure Tony Stark and unknown shield agents on his own after he learns that they have been ambushed by multiples hostiles and is taking heavy fire and Nick Fury refuses to send in any more agents to bring the team home, in what he believes is a suicide mission
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mincka83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mincka83/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after learning out that his father figure Tony Stark as well as many shield agents have been ambushed and under heavy fire, Spiderman goes on his own to bring them back after Nick believes its a suicide mission

Warning, some made up characters deaths and violence

"What can you repeat that?," Peter Parker said over his Com Link, he hated the god damn thing, it always made his ears burn, and there was always to much static for his sensitive ears, he was sitting in the back of the shield helicarrier well more like hanging upside down on the roof on the way back to Shield headquarters after another boring general fly over mission. He was with Agent Coulson and Agent Hill and several junior agents, him being the youngest and most trained, after all he was being trained by all of the avengers and had simple gone along for the ride as Nick Fury demanded him to, Nick was just getting annoyed with him as Peter was often complaining that he was bored and when Parker gets bored he starts to play pranks and just get up to mischief, resulting in a lot of the agents whining like little toddlers, but this was not what he had planned when he was complaining about being bored all they did was scope out a couple of buildings in the Philippines for a solid week that may or may not have been used as Hydra meeting place. He had just heard over the commlink the dreaded words he hated. And was glad when they arrived on the loading pad

A S.O.S message had been sent mentioning that Agents Stane team appear to be taking heavy fire and are trapped in a warehouse by a group of Hydra, he's suit is not responding and is currently dead weight, Peter closed his eyes briefly against the onslaught of emotions he felt, his mentor and father figure was trapped with no way of escape and where was the rest of the avengers, oh right they was scouting other potential hydra bases around the world except for Bruce who was working in the lab and Thor,who had gone back to Asgard 

Before the Team had left for their mission, Peter had mentioned to Nick Fury about the location Tony Stark and other unknown agents were sent to, that the specs for the mission looked like a shit fight waiting to happen, the base was definitely being used as the heat signatures showed over 20 people, and there was a huge hot spot in the lower basement . There were also too many unknown factors and with the current state of the team, bickering like idiots and refusing to follow any command or listen to others, it surely wouldn't go well. Nick Fury had taken what Peter said on board which was a surprise as Nick usually just ignored him but Nick knowing that Peter, for all his childishness and joking around manner, was one of his best agents (just don't tell him that, I don't want him to grow an ego like Tony). If he said it was a disaster, then it was a disaster. Nick immediately tried to contact Tony Stark he couldn't be bothered with getting in contact with the leader in charge Agent Stane, he was only part of this mission as it would be he's last one, and he literally begged , he hated him and couldn't wait when he turned 65 so he could retire, Nick was aware nobody liked him and a lot of the shield agents tried to get out of being his partner, but he had no probably cause to actually fire him (Why is Tony Stark Aka Iron man not the leader you may ask simple he hates telling others what to do, he can follow orders when he deems then necessary, but a majority of the time he will go his own way ) but all he kept getting was static. The general mission had been for Agent Stane and the team to be flown in or in Tony's case fly in and search the warehouse entering threw the rooftop, the target building they was searching was believed to have a substance that could cause a city wide nuclear blast, They tasked Agent Stane and his team with destroying the substance and all evidence and getting out of there. The team had absolutely no intel about whether they rigged the building or how many Hydra was actually there or what sort of weapons they had and were essentially going in blind.

Agent Stane, an elderly gentleman due for retirement had been determined to go ahead. He needed a result before he retired, and he figured this was the best way to get it done. He brushed off most of the team's concerns telling them they were just here for support and Tony just to keep out of the way and let the real hero's work. Most of them scoffed at that, and Tony wanted to knock the guy out and leave him behind, no one will miss him, its not like anyone cared about him, and he had no family.

Tony Stark had agreed wholeheartedly with Peter Parker's assessment of the proposed mission. He and the other enlisted team mates had protested loud and long against the plan but were stamped down upon by Agent Stane.

They had appeared through the rooftop door after blowing it up and managed to grab the small container and empty its contents and destroying all information on the created substance with only a small amount of gunfire. Minimal hostiles casualties and none for the Team. As they had moved as one down the stairs and into the main foyer of the building that had been when all hell broke loose, of one of the newbie agent hit a trip wire, setting off a small chain of three explosions. Each bomb was relatively small, but it was enough to cut the agent down instantly. The next thing they knew, the warehouse was being sieged by hydra, who had immediately been gearing up once they had spotted the helo over the city. The six remaining team members barricaded themselves in the warehouse as best they could using anything they could scavenge whilst Agent Stane radioed for aid. Iron Man's suit was malfunctioning, and he was struggling to get out of it,the explosion must've caused his suit to short circuit, all systems were offline, they only thing that wasn't offline was his sensors

"Trapped where?" Peter asked as he ran towards the main office where Nick Fury was,one agent just stabbed a finger at the map. "They're surrounded by Hydra. They can't get out and we won't be able to get in. They've got multiple RPG's and aren't afraid to hit the helo "

Nick fury was silent for a long few moments. "Honestly? At this stage we don't appear to have any. An air strike is too risky, too close to the team. We'll lose too many of our people trying to get to them. We've lost contact with their communications so we're not even sure they're alive."

"So you suggest to leave them there?" Peter asked, his eyes blazing. No freaking way was he leaving Tony out there. "Your just literally telling me that your only choice is to leave them behind,for them what to be slaughtered turned into mindless slaves,what?"

"What other choice do we have?"

Tony Stark groaned from where he was braced against a pillar. As soon as they had realised what was happening, the boys had fanned out to cover every inch of the lower floor of the building. He had positioned himself near an already shattered window. All the agents were trying their hardest to conserve ammo and only shoot at what they could hit, but they were close to being overrun and it didn't look good. Somewhere to his left one agent was screaming as they had hit him through the stomach, whilst another agent had yelled out somewhat hysterically that Agent Stane had been sniped through the head. This left only three functioning team members and himself. He was useless he couldn't move he was literally left to defend for himself whiles watching the worst happening around him.

Peter was angry,scratch that he was furious, Nick refused to send anyone to receive the team members and ended getting a broken nose courtesy of Peter and if Nick wouldn't send anybody out he would do it himself, he knew they would do the same for him,so he would web over no matter how long it would take. If only if Natasha AKA Black Widow was here she could fly a plane, but I had to clue where she was and Nick refused to tell me the bastard, saying she had more important things to attend to.

Peter was rapidly gearing up and stuffing as much web shooters, medical supplies and water and energy bars as he could into every conceivable pocket and pouch he had, he knew what he was attempting to do but he couldn't leave his mentor there or any other survivors if he could help it, so he took a Humvee as far as he could go before he would swing over, he didn't know if he would come back alive again but like he's uncle Ben told him with great power comes great responsibility and if Aunt May was here she be angry and upset but proud I hope, that I will try anything to save people regardless of the consequences

Tony Stark was the only one left. He had watched as every one agent had fallen. He had barricaded himself in what was basically a closet, get his suit off even if he was valuable without it the suit couldn't provide him with much protection it was dead weight, systems still offline Friday wasn't responding he was a sitting duck. He had first gone around collecting the fallen men's ammo and weapons before getting ready for what he assumed was going to be his demise. If he was going down, then he was going to take as many of the assholes down with him.

Peter weaved thru buildings like a madman, landing on a rooftop around 1 mile away, away from enemy eyes, trying to figure some plan out, he swing to where he roughly thought Tony and the team where staying hidden.

He noticed Hydra surrounding the warehouse, and noted the lack of gunfire from inside the warehouse. It could only mean one thing, either he was too late, or they ran out of ammo, he really helped they had run out of ammo, he didn't went to think of anything else,he couldn't lose his father figure,he was the person that helped him overcome the death of his Aunt May a year ago,from cancer,and helped him become the person he is today

Tony grunted in pain as he copped a round in his thigh. Blood began spurting out of it and he felt the fire of it licking up his leg and into his groin. He ripped part of his t-shirt and tried to tie it as tightly as he could. He struggled to fire his weapon and remain conscious.

Tony looked up cautiously as he heard sounds of fighting and gunshots, but One of the last communications the team had received from Mr eyepatch AKA Fury had been that they could not dispatch reinforcements because of the hotness of the area. So Tony had no illusions that this was his saviour. Peter stared at the surrounding destruction. Bodies of the Agents he had only recently met were strewn across the floor. Pools of blood and excrement were easily visible. He spotted Agent Stane nearby with half his head missing and another Agent who looked like he stepped on an explosion. Between dodging stray bullets and sporadically firing back using my AI Karan instant kill mode on, I hated this feature Tony had installed it into my suits after too many missions gone wrong but today I was using it, Peter checked out each of the Agents to see if any were alive. He counted up six and realised that Tony Stark was missing and his suits was lying on the ground empty. Praying like hell he hadn't been captured alive, Peter began searching for his father figure.

Through his rapidly narrowing vision, Tony spotted Peter, He used his remaining strength to kick at a piece of wood near him to get Peters attention. Before he lost consciousness, he had been right, Peter Parker was one of the rare superheroes, who stop at nothing to protect the innocence, regardless of his own safety.

Peter heard the kick and, bringing his web shooters up he, moved towards the noise to investigate. He saw some familiar spiky hair. Peter shoved the pieces of wood away that Tony had built a small fortress out of and jammed his fingers into his neck. He had a pulse–it was weak and thread, but it was there. Peter quickly assessed Tony's wounds and using his AI Karen confirmed that he had a Thigh wound. Which Appears to have nicked the femoral artery, and he needed to clamp the wound shut but all he had was his web shooter and the crappy first aid kit and praying to god it worked and there was nothing else he could do but he refused to give up.

Peter suddenly registered that a pair of hazel eyes were staring at him through hooded eyelids. Peter gently put his hand on Tony's neck and lifted him up just enough to get him to drink some water, Tony stared up at Peter before nodding his eyes saying it all. He trusted this boy who had taken such good care of him and was always available when needed, willing to give aid to whoever needed it. He was like the son he never had over the last five years.

Over the next few tense minutes, His AI directed Peter on what to do as he dug his hand into Tony's wound and threaded his way up to where the artery had retracted up into his groin. Tony tried valiantly but he couldn't help grunting loudly with tears rolling down his face from the overwhelming agonising pain he was experiencing. Peter felt his own face moisten with tears–he couldn't stand the pain he was inflicting on his father figure and he just wanted it to be over soon. After what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes, Peter clamped it with some suture thread. Tony, by this point, had passed out from the pain. "What now, Karen?"

"I suggest you leave as soon as possible

"Tony You with me?" Peter asked from where he was crouched by one of the shattered windows. The gun fire had died down as the surrounding Hydra agents believed that there was nobody left alive. From where he was, he could see only a handful still outside the building, but no one was coming in so they had a brief respite. "Peter why did you do it, we not getting out of here I know that and you now that, there's no way "Tony asked Peter

Peter didn't have an answer, he didn't know why he did it, he just refused to lose one more parent figure he couldn't lose another, so he just shrugged and laid down next to Tony.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rescuing and going home

Peter's head snapped up as he heard the Quinjet approaching. He carefully extricated himself from under Tony and crawled over to a window. He spotted the now-familiar form of the black widow waving at him as he leaned out of the window, not at all bothered by the gunfire that had restarted because of her arrival. Peter grabbed his comlink and rapidly switched it to a channel he knew the Quinjet used for emergencies. He had stopped talking to Nick Fury after he broke his nose and walked of.

Peter? You there? Can you hear me? Are you able to get to the top of the building directly to your left?

Peter glanced over at the building. It was four storeys high and thankfully vacant of any hydra agents that he could see. However, by moving out of the half-collapsed building they were vacating in, it would draw heavy gunfire. Peter knew it was by far their best and only chance of getting out of there alive. "How long do I have to get there? Tony' injured, and he can't ambulate."

"How long do you need Peter? Five minutes."

"I going to circle the area then, i don't want to be hovering like a sitting duck Tour the town. See you in five."

Wanda had run in at such a rate and began yelling and crying at the same time that Vision nor Steve( who arrived 10 minutes ago) could calm her. She had found out what was happening via Agent Phil Coulson, who had found out via one agent' techs. She had thrown herself around Vision. "He'll be okay. He has to be. He has to come bowling with me, which he promised when he got back. And he has an history assignment due in two weeks. And Wanda was cut off by Vision, gently shushing her. "Why did he do it?" Wanda finally voiced what they had all thought at one point or another. She absently swiped at her falling tears.

"Because Spiderman leaves no one behind."

"Tony. Mr Stark?" Peter said as he prepared to lift him. Peter had carefully gotten rid of as much weight from himself and Tony as possible,anything not needed in the next few minutes had been dumped. He had attached his NVGs, although hadn't snapped them down yet. "This is going to hurt Tony"

"More than having you with your fist in my groin?"

"Possibly not. I'm going to have to carry you up a lot of stairs and people are going to shoot at us. Just trust me and let me do the work". Natasha circled back around as he spotted through his NVGs the figure of Natasha weave through the side street to enter the empty building. She sprayed round after a round of firepower from the Quinjet guns to help the pair get too safely. She prepared to bring the Quinjet around and land on the building. She rapidly swung the Quinjet almost horizontal as she spotted a missile heading towards her "Peter? It's getting' too hot, you got a minute."

As soon as he had poked his head out the door, bullets had flown, Peter thought. Why was it that when he ran out of web fluid or ammo, the enemies never did? He held Tony tight to him and didn't even bother shooting back, but focused on getting into the neighbouring building. He slammed his foot into the front door, thankful that it was wooden and easily broken. Spying the stairs, Peter made a beeline towards them. He stumbled as he felt something rip straight through his shoulder from behind. Peter registered the fire and burning pain that came with a bullet wound (which he was an expert at getting bullet wounds). Another one for his already extensive collection. Not giving a damn about his shoulder and the accompanying pain, he continued to make his way up the stairs. He heard the Hydra enter the building and search for them. He got to the top and again kicked his way through the door. Natasha was just touching down as he shattered the door. Peter stumbled his way to the quinjet, not even aware that hydra agents were rapidly on his tail.

Every jolt of movement had sent spikes of agony through Tony's leg and groin. He was struggling to stay conscious, but he managed because if the Peter was going to carry him out then by god he was going to cover his rear. Peter had given him one of his web-shooters and gave him a pistol he picked up to carry and told him to shoot anyone he felt like. It was as they were inches away from the quinjet that Tony spotted through his blurry vision a hostile bringing up a missile from where he now stood in the doorway to the rooftop. Tony brought up the gun and over Peter's shoulder sent round after round in what he hoped was the direction of the hydra agent.

Peter winced as Tony shot multiple rounds right next to his head, his spider senses nearly crippling him. He didn't even bother to look at what the Tony was shooting, at instead just trusting him.

Natasha jumped out of the chopper as soon as she'd touched down. It was completely against every protocol and manual ever written to leave the quinjet unmanned. But that was her baby spider and best friend down there. She helped Peter lift Tony into the quinjet Natasha, shoving Peter in behind him. She sprinted to the front of the chopper and took off.

Peter didn't even have time to shut the door before Natasha was lifting off, "Hold on boys, some fancy flying' coming up." Peter made sure he held onto the straps, provided for situations exactly like this one, and keeping a firm hold on Tony, who was barely conscious.

." Director Fury?" the same nameless tech said as he gestured to the screen. Audio from the Black widow.

Steve stood up with Wanda and Vision by his side. Wanda buried her face in Vision's chest, not wanting to hear the news. Steve tried hard to school his face and keep his emotions to himself, but it was damn hard when it was possible members of his Team's death he was about to be told about.

"You ready, ?" Nick Fury asked quietly, thinking along the same lines. they nodded silently, not at all sure he was.

"Natasha, please. Can you tell me what you found?"

"I found them, Tony is severely injured and will need immediate medical attention and Peter is also injured although and will not need as intensive treatment, his healing is already working, and because of you they would have died there alone, what were you thinking not sending anyone to get them, I'm never going to forgive you for this Fury"

Wanda started crying. Steve's knees buckled, and he fell back into one of the shield's seats. The rest of the team turned away to hide their own tears. Even Nick was feeling emotional. Steve put his head in his hands as he felt silent tears of relief fall.

Peter awoke a few hours later. As soon as the quinjet had landed both he and Tony had been rushed to the medical lab on the helicarrier. Tony had emergency surgery to fix his artery and remove the bullet lodged in his thigh. They shot Peter collar bone straight through, so he needed some minor surgery to place a plate in there before it started healing wrong. Peter hailed down one nurse that was passing by just wanting news on Tony, but no one was telling him anything.

Nick Fury and the rest of the Avengers arrived after Peter, many attempts to escape the medical wing

"He's out of surgery and will need a bit of rehab, but other than that, Tony's going to be fine and back with the team in no time. Cliché coming up here–but you saved his life."

. He was already beginning to fall back asleep, now suspecting that the IV that was running through him that was usually reserved for Captain America wasn't just saline as he had been told.

. He gently patted his good shoulder carefully. "Sleep well, peter. We'll talk more when you feel better."

It understandably took Tony longer to wake than Peter. When he did, he looked around groggily to see he was in a bunk in the same room as Peter, who appeared fast asleep. Tony carefully felt around his thigh, making sure everything was intact and in working order.

Tony nodded. For the first time in his life, he didn't know what to say. Peter, a boy that had an entire life ahead of him and was going far, had risked everything to come and get him. Not to get him, to stay with him so he wouldn't die alone. Peter had given his life for him, and it was by some miracle that Natasha who arrived shortly after Peter left had ignored Nick's Fury warning and stole the quinjet and come get them risking her life in the progress.

"Tony?" Peter suddenly whispered as he swung his l legs around off the bed and sat up on the edge. Tony could see he had his shoulder firmly immobilised in a sling. "Stop thinking," he said this as he made his way over to Tony and leaned over "It's okay."

Tony nodded as he swiped angrily at the stray tears that were now streaking his face. "Thank you," meaning so much in those two words


End file.
